


Where Life Begins

by Honeydew_Milk



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydew_Milk/pseuds/Honeydew_Milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa have a huge fight that could threaten their relationship permanently. Instead of just talking it out, Rei has “different” plans to mend it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The 2nd fanfic I ever wrote. This plays off a previous one I wrote (which will be linked) but tells the story of Rintori rather than Reigisa

Rei-Chan, this is our song! Cuddle with me" Nagisa-kun says

"My flower, of course" — Rei replies

————————————————————————————————

On a particularly chilly Wednesday afternoon in Naha Japan the schoolmates get ready to depart from a trip they had been on since a week prior.

"Makoto, where’s Haru and Rei? We have to get going soon!" — Nagisa is a little impatient as he has been in the van for 25 minutes waiting.

"I don’t know but I’ll go get them from the house"

They had taken a trip to the island of Okinawa because Haru insisted they tried new places to swim. He was particularly fond of the warmer waters there as well.

"Haru, Rei. We need to go, where are you two?!" — Makoto hears nothing. He walks up the stairs and finds them both in the bathroom

"Uh, what’s going on in here"

Makoto’s face turned bright red from second hand embarrassment. He looks awkwardly as Rei slowly glides his fingers down Haru’s chest and Haru falls to the floor

"Uh, Mako-san. It’s NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE~ he was in the bathtub and I was just helping him…"

"I just wanted to take a quick shower before we left" — Haru interrupts Rei. It’s obvious something else was up but Haru put down the accusations quickly.

"Whatever the case is, let’s get going NOW. We have places to be" Makoto rushes them out the bathroom. Haru and Rei walk in front of him by about 2 steps. Letting them walk a little further ahead, he quickly texts Nagisa

**text messages from Makoto to Nagisa**

Makoto: Nagisa you are not going to believe this. But I saw Rei and Haru, like together

Nagisa: Together? What do you mean together?

Makoto: Like touchy-feely with each other. It bothered me and I'm sure it would bother you

Nagisa: Are you sure you it was what you thought it was? Because this is serious...

Makoto: I'm sure. Just... have a talk with Rei-chan later tonight okay?

**end of texts**

The boys return to the vam. Nagisa’s face is as red as a ripe tomato in disgust and anger. He then speaks up

"What took you guys so long, did you forget we have places to be tomorrow morning?"

"What do you mean? We came here on time, stop complaining all the time" — Rei-chan has really done it this time. He’s got Nagisa flustered

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, ANSWER ME DIRECTLY WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU" — Nagisa shouted at the top of his lungs, Rei has never seen him this angry

Makoto wants to stop this all before it gets out of hand. “Now now guys, let’s take it easy, I don’t want to stop the car, just relax”

"No Makoto, YOU mind your business and keep driving. I’m only talking with one of us and I would like to hear from him"

"Nagisa you’re out of line talking like that to my Makoto. Apologize now or you won’t have any of my Mackerel surprise" — Haru seemed vexed but it was completely hidden by his stoic exterior

"Ha, excuse me Mr. Homewrecker? You need to learn to keep your damn hands to yourself first of all. Second, I am still not talking to you at all either"

"Nagi-kun can you please listen to me" — Rei chan is the only one who can calm the storm now

"No Rei, you listen to me. We’re over! Until you learn to be truthful to me and stop hiding behind your friends for protection, you’re not good enough for me"

It was over. Nagisa ended their 2 year long relationship over a few texts sent by Makoto.

"Nagisa, don’t you think you should hear Rei out, I think you’re overreacting". Mako knows he had a part in the relationship turning sour, he needs to find a way to mend it

"Me, overreacting? You were the one who…" — Nagisa quickly pauses. He may have messed up his relationship, but he didn’t want to ruin Makoto’s too.

"Just keep driving, take us back to Tokyo and we’ll figure things out from there"

Nagisa calmed down a little. He was still hurt by what Rei did but he knew deep down he still loved him. What was he to do? He couldn’t even worry about Haru at this point. His happiness was very important to him

It’s Thursday morning and after fulfilling some obligations the boys were all supposed to meet up at a coffee shop in the morning. However, only 3 show up.

"Where’s Nagisa, Rei?" — Haru isn’t one to care much but this was unlike Nagisa. He loves his pumpkin spice latte

"How should I know? We aren’t together anymore. The worst part about is that he hasn’t explained to me why. I tried texting and calling, but he isn't responding"

Makoto feels hurt on the inside. The guilt is eating him alive, and he spills all.

"Rei, don’t hate me for this but I gotta tell. You remember yesterday when I saw you and Haru in a …provocative situation. Well, I may have…alerted sensitive Nagisa over it" — Mako’s face is so gloomy. He needed to tell this

"You WHAT? It’s your fault he won’t even talk to me anymore? Oh god…I need to tell this to Nagisa right away"

Rei pulls out his phone

**dials Nagisa for the 27th time in a row**

Nagisa: "Rei chan, I don’t want to hear from you anymore, don’t call me. I’m getting my number changed"

Rei: "Nagi wait! Hear me out, it’s not my fault what happened, it was all Makoto’s…"

Nagisa: "REI CHAN STOP. STOP BLAMING OTHER PEOPLE FOR YOUR MISTAKE. This is the reason we are never getting back together" — Nagisa was about to hang up the phone until he heard sobs

Nagisa: "Rei…stop crying, now. What do you want from me?"

Rei: "Just, come over to my place. We need to talk this out, it’s the only way for us to have proper closure" — Rei’s heart is pouring out

"Makoto, let’s go to your pool, I’ll make you some mackerel" Haru grabs Mako’s hand and they slip away

Nagisa doesn’t respond for a minute, but after he realizes that Rei is still on the line, he is serious about what he is saying

Nagisa: "Well Rei, I’m not free until Saturday, I’ll come over then. Please, no more crying. We may never mend this but I don’t want to see you sad. Take care"

**Nagisa ends call**

Rei knows what he has to do. He goes home that day and patiently awaits Saturday

**Saturday, 8:10 AM**

Nagisa wakes up early to gather some thoughts and is about to walk to Rei chan’s house when he receives a call. It’s from Nitori

"It’s Nitori, why is he calling me right now? Let me take this"

**Nagisa presses ACCEPT and is talking to Nitori**

Nitori: "Hey Nagisa, can we talk for a minute? It’s about Rin"

Nagisa: "Rin-chan? Is he being rough with you again? Do I have to fly my ass over there and talk some sense into you two? Because I’ll do it"

 

Nitori: "No that won’t be necessary onee-san I just want to talk. Rin’s being very distant and I need some advice on how to help fortify our relationship. What’s the secret between you and Rei-san?"

They speak for a while until Nitori says he has to go. He couldn’t give Nitori the best information simply because he isn’t with Rei-san anymore but he would do anything to help Ai. They’ve grown to be super tight in recent months.

Nagisa takes about 5 minutes to walk to Rei’s house. He rings the doorbell. The sound of the bell is just like the Iwatobi school bell sound. It was strange to hear it outside of school. Nonetheless he gets a bit nervous as he waits for Rei. The door slowly opens

"Oh Nagi, I’m glad you could make it. Would you like…" — Nagisa interrupts

"Don’t call me Nagi right now, I’m not over this."

He quickly walks in the door and sits on a couch. Rei chan tries to sit next to him but Nagisa gets up and walks to sit on another coach that is facing the first one.

It was a deafening silence. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. What were they doing? They sit in complete silence for approximately 3 minutes until Nagisa breaks it

"If you aren’t going to apologize to me then I’ll be on my way. Thanks for wasting my time asshole" — Nagisa gets up

Rei chan grabs his hand. Nagisa stops to look at him straight in the eyes. He looks at the diamond sparkles and the perfectly C-shaped eyes and is entranced. However he quickly shakes out of it

"Let go of me, I’m leaving, now!" — Nagisa tries to pull away

"I can’t let you do that. Not until I get to say what I want to say". Nagisa realizes he’s serious, and he sits down again.

"I’m sorry that you feel this way about us Nagi, about how we can never get back together, but hear me out. It wasn’t what you think. Makoto told me everything"

Nagisa’s heart dropped. Makoto told him?! That rat, he’ll get him later

"It wasn’t what you think, Haru was really in the tub and I wanted to get him out. I know how you hate waiting and I didn’t want to wait for him."

Nagisa interrupts this. “Then why didn’t you tell me this earlier, do you know how much pain this caused me?”

"I know, and I deeply apologize. But I had no idea what was wrong, you told me nothing."

Now that Nagisa thought about it, he didn’t tell him anything, only that he was angry. He felt a bit bad.

"Well that may be, but you still haven’t been showing me you cared about me in a while, how was I supposed to know?" — Nagisa looks to be on the verge of tears

"My Nagi-kun, you’re my everything, why would you feel this way? You drive my desires, you give me hope. The relationship with you was the best I’ve ever had. It enhanced my life in many ways. I want to be your guy, I want to be the one under you." — Rei lays it all down

Nagisa is speechless. He is now leaking tears of joy, he didn’t know he meant this much to Rei

"You have a funny way of showing emotions Rei-chan, I never knew this"

"Well you know now my butterfly. I want you to be my guy forever. Forever and always, can you…" — but before Rei could finish, Nagisa lands a soft kiss on Rei’s lips

Rei is taken aback at first, he was not expecting this. After being confused for a second, he kisses back. Nagisa responds by opening his mouth and letting Rei probe his mouth canal.

After a few minutes of tender love, Rei speaks for a bit.

"Can you ever forgive me Nagisa?"

Nagisa responds with another kiss. Rei knew what it meant and they continued.

With Nagisa straddled over Rei’s waist, Rei slowly but sensually works his arms up Nagisa’s legs and up to his stomach where he reaches his shirt. He picks it up over Nagisa’s head and looks deep into his eyes. They were glistening more than ever before. His hair was such a beach blonde color that it took his breath away, when did he get a boyfriend this hot?

"Rei, let’s go up to your room"

They scurry to Rei’s room. Everything was a wreck. Nagisa knew that it was because of him but he didn’t pay too much attention as Rei was nipping on his heels and trying to undo his belt.

Rei picks up Nagisa and Nagisa wraps his legs around him as they continue to tongue wrestle. They move to the bed and undress each other. Shirts off, pants down, panties flying everywhere and they are interlaced.

"Nagisa, wait here, let me get something"

Nagisa looks slightly confused as Rei moves to the closet. What was in the closet?

After a minute of going in, Rei brings out with him a huge mirror. It had to be at least 7 feet tall and he moves it next to the bed.

"Nagisa look in the mirror"

Nagisa’s face bloodshot red from embarrassment. Looking in the mirror he can see his hardened cock and naked body. He couldn’t focus too much as Rei gets on top of the bed with him and slowly gets behind, grabbing his enlarged cock and forces Nagisa to look in the mirror

"You see what I see? That’s my boy, he’s the best in the world" — Rei grins widely as he says this. He knows Nagisa would shutter, and that he did. Nagisa was so fidgety after that.

Rei teases Nagisa’s bright pink hole with his dick as they both focus on the mirror.

"I want to see you react as I touch you down here."

"Rei chan I can’t…it’s too embarrassing with you watching me…" — Nagisa couldn’t focus on anything.

"Oh?" Rei asks. He gets down off the bed and sits on a chair next to the bed.

"Go on, masturbate for me. I want to see all of this myself"

"Rei-chan, did you not hear me? I can’t do it with you watching"

"Nagi-kun, do this for me. Think of it as getting even for earlier in the week"

Nagisa knew he couldn’t say no now. He was wrong, he had to make amends. He leans on his back and tries to vigorously rub his shaft. Nothing happens though as he is just too flustered.

"Embarrassed huh? Well it’s fine, we have time. I can wait all day for you to get finish"

Nagisa had nowhere to go. Either get this over with now or be embarrassed the rest of the day. The choice was clear.

Nagisa closes his eyes and his rocket starts to get harder and harder

"Nagisa, open your eyes. It’s more pleasurable for me if you see yourself do it."

Nagisa opens his eyes but he loses a bit of feeling. He just can’t get rid of the embarrassment.

"I have a pair of underwear under my blankets. Use that if you must" — Rei chan is serious, he won’t let Nagisa go until he is done.

Nagisa fumbles under the blankets and finds the pair of used underwear. He sniffs it, engulfing the musky smell of man and starts to speed up jerking speed. He reaches his limit within 2 minutes

"Rei-chan, I’m gonna cu…uhhhhhh" was all Nagisa could mutter as he spews white glob all over the mattress.

"My goodness Nagisa, you made a mess everywhere. And now I’m hard, let’s satisfy this"

He walks over to Nagisa on the bed and Nagisa starts sucking him off. He first slowly teases the tip of Rei’s dick with a few flicks of the tongue, then engorges on all of it in an instant. He knows how to turn Rei on and it works

"Yes, your mouth is my favorite, keep going, this feels great, ugh"

Over and over he bobs the cock in and out of his moist mouth, and Rei leans over Nagisa’s back and reaches his asshole. He sticks a few fingers in. Nagisa moans

"ahh, Rei chan I can’t service you if you keep touching me like this"

Rei doesn’t listen and keeps inserting fingers in. He removes them all and licks the anal juices from his hand, only to re-insert it seconds later.

The sounds of sucking and the wet ass slaps fill the otherwise silent room. It was extraordinary.

Nagisa turn over, I want you to spread open for me.

Nagisa makes a complete 180. Now he is still sucking Rei’s dick but Nagisa’s ass is positioned over Re’s mouth. Rei kisses the hole at first, then inserts his tongue.

"Rei, this feels so good, keep going"

Rei keeps going at it and is slurping all of the juices flowing out of Nagisa’s ass. They keep going for a few minutes until Rei is close to cumming

"Nagisa I’m gonna cum, I’m so close ugh"

"Me too Rei, let’s do it together"

They lay next to each other and jerk each other off until they blow their loads. It was simultaneous blasts of white goo on each other’s hands. Rei’s was bigger as he only came once while this was Nagisa’s second time in 10 minutes.

They both lay down, exhausted. They didn’t realize the radio was on and music was playing. It was “You’re Still The One” by Shania Twain

"Rei-Chan, this is our song! Cuddle with me" Nagisa-kun says

"My flower, of course" — Rei replies

[Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come my baby] *from radio*

They fall asleep instantly. 

Rei wakes up a minute later to sounds of calls and sees 26 missed calls from Makoto. He turns the phone over and continues to sleep


End file.
